Ma Lumière Partie 1
by Vasa34
Summary: Yukine a déjà été humain. Avant, il était vivant. Mais c'est peut-être mieux s'il est mort, après tout... Ou pas. Est-ce que Yato sera en mesure de recoller les morceaux ?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Noragami

Titre : Ma lumière

Couple : Yato x Yukine, contenu homosexuel, cela dit, ça se rapproche plus du Shonen-Ai.

Note : Tout les perso sont à Tadashi Kawashima et Adachitoka !

Résumé : Yukine a déjà été un humain. Avant, il était vivant. Mais c'est peut-être mieux s'il est mort après tout… Ou pas. Est-ce que Yato sera en mesure de recoller les morceaux ?

Mot de l'auteur : 2e fanfic ! Bon je sais le résumé n'est pas terrible, mais bon… J'espère quel plaira, alors sur ce, bonne lecture !

Attention ! Deux scènes est susceptible de choquer certains lecteurs, alors je vous aurai averti !

Chapitre 1

Avant, Yukine était un être humain. Il était un adolescent lambda comme les autres. Enfin, il était un peu différent. Car Yukine avait un secret. Yukine était devenu froid, solitaire et asocial. Parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que personne ne découvre son secret, sa bête noir, son fardeau. Sa mère avait divorcé suite à une dispute avec son père et lui, il était resté avec ce monstre. Sa mère l'avait laissé avec cette ordure. Abandonné. Ce vieil alcoolique croulait sous les dettes et ne s'occupait pas un minimum de lui. On peut même dire qu'il se foutait totalement de lui. Alors Yukine s'est mis à voler. De toute façon, c'était la seule solution s'il voulait survire. C'était devenu tellement fréquent que s'en était devenu une habitude. Mais un jour, son père est devenu violant et la frappé une fois. Puis plusieurs autres fois ont suivi. Mais Yukine gardait le silence. Parce que ce jeune adolescent était persuadé que c'était normal, il se répétait toujours : « Ça aurait pu être pire ». Alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus, elle est arrivée. Cette jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Au début, elle l'énervait, elle et son sourire. Yukine était jaloux, parce que cette fille était joyeuse et lui non. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'être et elle, oui ?! Mais avec le temps, il se sont finalement liés d'amitiés. Elle était la première personne qui lui avait tendu la main. La première personne à lui faire confiance. À le faire sentir vivant. Mais cette fille qu'il croyait être son amie n'était pas si différente que se mère en fin de compte. Elle aussi, elle l'a abandonné. Elle avait déménagé vers le Nouveau Brunswick à cause du travail de ses parents. Mais avant de partir, elle lui avait donné un chat. Ils l'avaient trouvé une semaine plus tôt. Mais il ne la pardonnait pas pour autant et elle le savait. Yukine ne c'était même pas présenté pour lui dire au revoir. Et puis un soir, il neigeait. Ça pouvait sembler anodin, mais sur le moment, elle avait attiré toute l'attention du garçon. Elle était libre. Et comme le malheur n'arrive jamais seul, ce soir-là, son père avait pris la bouteille de trop. Ce salaud avait même tué son chat, quelque temps après le départ de sa fausse amie. Puis quand il était rentré dans la maison, celle-ci était plongé dans le noir complet. Et ce qu'il vécut ce soir-là, jamais Yukine aurait pu l'imaginé, même pas dans ses pires cauchemars. Son père l'avait… Violé. La douleur était pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent. C'était ignoble. Et ce n'était que le début.

Yukine a toujours détesté l'alcool. Mais sur le moment, il la haïssait encore plus. Parce que ça fait vachement mal une bouteille sur la tête. Vous saviez que ça peut même être fatal ? Et ça, Yukine ne l'oubliera jamais. Que ce soit cette angoisse alors qu'il était plongé dans l'obscurité, cette douleur, cette impuissance contre son agresseur. Même si théoriquement il avait tout oublié, son cœur lui, s'en souviendras toujours….

oOoOo

Aujourd'hui, il fait froid et il neige. Yukine, un jeune adolescent, regarde la neige tomber depuis la fenêtre de la chambre qu'on lui a prêté. Il se trouve en ce moment même dans un hôtel 5 étoiles. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Bien Yato a eu une mission et il doit jouer au petit serveur, le dernier s'étant cassé le bras. Le patron est tombé dans un désespoir tellement grand, qu'il est en mesure de voir le numéro de Yato. Pathétique, se dit le blondinet. Mais Yato ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne de peur qu'il ait de mauvaises pensées en voyant le dames avec leur long décolletés… Bon sang, il n'est plus un enfant, il sait se contrôler ! Ça faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'il était son Shinki ! Hiyori avait grandi, elle a maintenant 26-30 ans. (Je sais, c'est très précis) Elle a pris la relève de l'hôpital de son père avec son frère. Mais bref, il devait rester là et attendre son « maitre ». Au bout d'un moment (5 minutes) Yukine se leva pour aller à l'extérieur déjà impatient.

-Alors, pour sortir il faut prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au 1e étage, traverser le bar et on est rendu au hall d'entrée… dit-il en regardant sa carte des lieux.

Sur ce, il partit vers l'ascenseur. Rendu au 8ème étage (sa chambre est situé au 10ième), un homme rentra dans l'ascenseur. Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, cheveux mis-longs, bruns chocolats et des yeux bruns foncés. (Non, ceci n'est pas un clin d'œil vis-à-vis Kaname de Vampire Knight) Yukine l'ignora royalement, chose qui du déplaire à l'homme.

-Oye, t'es qui toi ? Dit-il

-…Pourquoi je devrais te répondre ? Grogna le petit sans même le regarder, en oubliant que c'était presque impossible qu'il puisse le voir.

Un silence passa. Yukine cru même voir une ombre dans les yeux souriants de son interloqueur. Mais ayant cru rêver, il n'en fit pas grand cas.

-Hahaha ! T'as du cran petit, j'aime ça ! Je me présente, Takeshi Kaze, mais appelle moi Kaze ! Dit-il en souriant.

-…Yukine. Répondit-il en le regardant enfin.

Pendant le 5 minutes qui suivit, les 2 garçons échangèrent sur tout et rien. Yukine fini même par apprécier Kaze. Puis ils arrivèrent au 1er étage.

-Bah, je suppose qu'on se dit au revoir ? Dit Yukine un peu déçu.

-Eh bien, j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu marcher dehors. Dit l'autre en souriant

Une araignée tisse sa toile et attend…

Yukine hésita, après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis 5 minutes !

Attend que sa proie tombe dans le piège…

-Sil-te-plaît, Yukine-chan !

Attend…

Ledit Yukine-chan tiqua sur le surnom, mais après tout, C'est ce qu'il allait faire, un peu de compagnie ne sera pas de refus !

Et quand la proie est emprisonnée…

-Ok !

L'araignée peut enfin se régaler !

Ils rentrèrent dans le bar et Yukine fut assez impressionné. Dans le mauvais sens du terme. C'était… Assez peu Catholique… Il se demandait même si c'était légale… Bref, il marcha avec Kaze à travers le bars en essayant de ne pas trop regarder… Ce n'était pas le temps d'avoir ce genre de pensés ! Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir de la salle, Kaze plaqua sa pauvre proie sur le mur.

-Qu…

-Ta gueule petit et vient avec moi. Dit-il en l'agrippant par le bras.

-N-non ! Lâche-moi toute suite ! cria l'autre

Yukine se débattit comme un beau diable, mais rien n'y fit. Son agresseur l'emmena de force dans une salle isolée, plongé dans le noir. La peur de Yukine monta d'un cran. Le noir total. Il se mit alors à trembler de façon incontrôlée. Il est même paralysé par la peur. Il était tellement terrifié, qu'il ne pensa même pas qu'il pouvait utiliser un sort ou une frontière. Pendant ce temps, Kaze eu le temps de le ligoter, les bras derrières le dos avec de la corde. Yukine sursauta en prenant conscience de la chose et il se tourna soudainement vers son agresseur… Qu'il nul trouva nul par. Après tout, il était dans le noir complet. Ils senti ses yeux lui piquer.

Yato ! Où es-tu ?!

Ah oui. Il sait pourtant très bien où se trouve le Dieu du Désastre. Il est en train de servir des riches prétentieux. Yukine se débâtit. Encore et encore, mais en vain. Cela n'empêchait pas Kaze à lui enlever ses vêtements. Il pleura. Encore et encore. Mais rien de tout ça n'empêche pas Kaze à le caresser. Il supplia. Encore et encore. Mais ça n'empêche pas ce monstre à le pénétrer violement. La douleur était tel qu'il crut qu'il se faisait déchirer en deux de l'intérieur.

-J-je t-t 'en supplie, arrête, pitié ! Tenta le blondinet

-Hum, t'es tellement étroit… T'es puceau ? J'ai bien choisi en fin de compte !

Bien qu'il fasse noir et que les yeux du petit soit embrouillé par les larmes, il put clairement voir les yeux de l'autre. Folie. Cruauté. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain dans ce regard. La douleur était insupportable. Ce type doit être sacrément désespéré pour le voir. Alors que l'autre s'arrêta brusquement, Yukine cru pendant un moment que son agresseur avait fini sa besogne, mais ce dernier reprit avec plus d'ardeur et de violence. Et puis dans un dernier râlement de plaisir son violeur se déversa. Le sperme mélangé avec le sang était une vue horrible. Mal, douleur, honte, tristesse, douleur. Il avait mal autant psychologiquement et physiquement. Yukine était persuadé que ses reins allaient exploser.

Kaze le détacha et se pencha sur Yukine.

-Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à quiconque, je te promets que ceci n'aura été qu'une promenade de santé. Lui chuchota-il.

Yukine frissonna. Il n'avait pas peur que cet homme le retouche, après tout, il était mort, mais son ton était tellement lugubre… Il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Puis celui-ci le laissa seul dans cette pièce. Yukine se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans un coin. Les larmes ne faisaient qu'augmenter au fils des minutes. Plongé dans le noir, cette situation lui rappela quelque chose. Et cela ne fit qu'accroitre sa peur.

…

Yato ressenti une terrible douleur au cou.

-Merde, ce gamin ne peut pas s'empêcher de fantasmer ? Râla notre Dieu préféré.

Mais quelque chose clocha. Car cette douleur, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Yato fronça les sourcils. Elle est pire que quand Yukine avait perdu le contrôler et avait défoncé les fenêtres à coups de batte de baseball, il y a 10 ans. Yato s'inquiéta brutalement. Que faisait Yukine ? Il quitta son poste (heureusement qu'il avait fini) et récolta ses 5 yens à la va vite pour se rendre le plus vite possible à leur chambre.

-Yukine ! Cria-il la peur au ventre en ouvrant la porte la faisant claquer contre le mur.

Yukine était là, posté devant la fenêtre, lui faisant dos. Il n'avait même pas sursauté. Il pivota légèrement la tête pour regarder son maitre et lui sourit innocemment.

-Yato ? T'a déjà fini ? S'informa le shinki.

Ledit Yato était en ce moment sur le cul. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est que c'était toute cette mascarade ?

Celui-ci refronça les sourcils.

-Yukine, ça va ?

-Oui, parfaitement, pourquoi ? Réponda-il en souriant toujours.

Pourtant, ce sourire était malaisant, presque déplassé. Et ses yeux orangés, généralement joyeux, était vide. On aurait dit que tout espoir avait quitter son regard.

-Fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu fantasme toujours sur Hiyori. Dit le dieu à la blague.

Yukine le regarda surprit pendant quelques secondes, on aurait même pu voir une ombre assombrir son regard, mais celui-ci se reconcentra sur la vitre.

-Ouais, c'est ça, je pense aux belles courbes de jeune femme d'Hiyori. Dit-il.

Yato le dévisagea. Il ressenti quand même un petit pincement au cœur. Néanmoins, il n'était pas dupe.

-Tu mens. Dit-il.

Sekki se retourna brusquement vers son interloqueur. Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Et Yato plaqua sa main sur son cou. Il l'avait piqué. Encore. Il ne servait définitivement à rien, sauf à causer du tort aux autres. Il était en train de le souiller une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Parce que s'il lui disait qu'il avait perdu toute dignité en l'espace de quelques minutes, le dieu ne lui fera plus confiance et il ne sera plus digne d'être le shinki de Yato. Celui-ci se tournerai vers Nora, c'est sûr. Et si Yato l'abandonnait… Qui aurait-il d'autre ? Il sera seul au monde. Non, il ne pouvait assurément pas lui dire, ce fardeau qu'il traînera maintenant toute sa vie.

-Yukine, je ne te laisserai plus rechuter. Je ne te laisserai pas devenir un ayakashi. Dit Yato en plantant ses pupilles bleus dans celles orangée du blondinet.

-J-je ne mens pas, espèce de dieu à la noix ! Dit ce dernier.

Yato ressenti une nouvelle douleur à la nuque. Putain, un autre mensonge de Sekki et il était fini. Il devait lui faire avouer, sinon, on devra le repurifier ! Et puis il y avait cet étrange sentiment…

-Yukine, dit moi la vérité…. Dit-il avec effort.

Yato semblait réellement en danger. Il finira par le tuer, il en était sûr.

Pourtant…

-J-je… Ta gueule à la fin ! Je ne mens pas point final !

-Arrê… Ghhh… ! Gémit-il en s'effondrant au sol.

-Y-Yato ?! Yato tu m'entend ? Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie ! Cria désespérément Yukine.

Une quinte de toux ensanglanté lui répondit. Il connaissait les symptômes par cœur. Yato allait mourir. Par sa faute en plus. Il appela Hiyori complètement paniqué.

-Allo ? Dit une voix féminine.

-Hiyori ? Dit-il fébrilement.

-Qui êtes-vous monsieur ?

-Passez-moi Hiyori Iki, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

-Désolé mon garçon, mais mademoiselle Iki est très occupé…

-Merde, dites-lui que c'est Yukine !

Yukine attendit quelques minutes pour qu'enfin la jeune fille lui réponde.

-Yukine ? Ça va ? Ça faisait longtemps ! Comme vas-tu ? Et Yato, comment se porte notre cher….

-Très mal ! Cria-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'en prie, Hiyori, vient à l'hôtel du centre-ville au plus vite, Yato ne va vraiment pas bien !

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la directrice en chef était dans la chambre totalement sous le choc. Yato était allongé sur le dos et il était… Souillé. Encore plus que la dernière fois. Ça faisait 10 ans, mais jamais elle n'oubliera cette fameuse nuit où Yukine avait dégénéré.

-Oh mon dieu… Yukine, qu'est que t'a fait ?

-Rien, je te l'assure ! Menti le jeune homme.

Une nouvelle plainte sortie des lèvres de Yato comme pour le contredire.

-On va régler ça plus tard, pour l'heure, aide moi à porter Yato jusqu'à la voiture, on va chez Kofuku !

Après de longues minutes plongées dans le silence, ils arrivèrent chez la déesse de la malchance. Kofuku, Daikoku, Mayu, le vieux Tejin, Kazuma et même Bishamon étaient déjà sur place, Hiyori les ayant appelés pendant le trajet. Tous semblaient regarder le pauvre adolescent sévèrement.

-Enlève ton T-Shirt, Yukine qu'on puisse voir à quel point tu l'as souillé cette fois ci. Dit froidement Daikoku.

-Mais puisque que je vous dis que j'y suis pour rien ! Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est pas en pleurant que tu vas arranger ta cause. Une fois, d'accord, mais là deux ? Tu me déçois Yukine. Dit Kazuma avec un ton sans appel.

-Tu ferai mieux de l'enlever et vite. Dit Bishamon de façon menaçante.

Yukine s'exécuta lentement. Extrêmement lentement. Ils ne devaient pas voir les ecchymoses que son agresseur avait laissé, surtout pas. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient trop concentrés sur l'ayakashi qui était sur lui. Affreux. C'était encore plus grave que la dernière fois. Yato allait mourir, cette fois c'était sûr. À cause de lui.

-Oh mon dieu…

-Bonté divine… C-comment ?

Pendant que tout le monde était figé devant cette scène obscène, Yato écarquilla les yeux d'un coup. Lui, il n'avait pas loupé les ecchymoses qui parsemaient le torse de son protégé. Qu'est que ? Mais il n'a pas pu continuer sa réflexion qu'une autre douleur et une autre quinte toux le prit d'assaut.

-Yato ! Cria Hiyori et Kofuku en parfaite synchro.

-Vite dit Kazuma. On doit commencer et vite.

-Oui ! Dirent Daikoku et Mayu à l'unisson.

-Non... Attendez ! Cria Yukine, mais il était déjà trop tard...

-Essuie ton esprit consacré au dieu Yato, et défends le nom dont il t'a fait cadeau…

-Pour laisser une âme brillante, sincère et juste, dénuée d'égoïsmes désirs, évacue tes souillures…

-Sois purifié, sois purifié, deviens pur…

-GEÔLE !

-Tu connait maintenant la chanson Yukine ! Avoue tout ce que tu as fait !

-Mais je vous jure que j'ai rien fait !

Mensonge

-Arrête de déconner Yukine et dit le nous une fois pour toute ! Tu veux peut-être que Yato crève ?! C'est ça que tu veux ?!

Colère

-Mais pourquoi personne ne me croit ?! Cria-il en pleurant.

Désespoir

-Oh non, il va devenir un ayakashi !

-Ahhhh ! Hurla Yukine.

-Ghhaaa ! Cria Yato sous la douleur.

-Yukine ! Je t'en supplie ! Avoue ce que tu as fait, par pitié ! Lança Hiyori. Yato va vraiment mourir si tu ne fais rien ! Et puis tu te souviens la dernière fois ? Il t'a dit de vivre ! Tu comprends ?! Et moi je t'ai dit que si tu restais indifférent, je ne pouvais pas rester ton amie ! Alors, dis le Yukine !

-…Alors toi aussi tu ne me crois pas ? Dit-il doucement.

-Hein ? Je…

-Ta gueule ! Arrêtez de faire vos hypocrites ! Tous ce que vous voulez c'est que je crève et que Yato me bannisse, hein ?! Parce que je ne suis qu'un pauvre adolescent à problème ? Parce que je ne sais que faire du mal aux autres ?! Mais c'est pas de ma faute à moi ! C'est de la sienne ! Il n'avait juste à pas accepter ce job à merde ! Sans ça, tout ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu ! Et puis… Il était où lui quand j'avais besoins de lui, hein ? Il m'a abandonné lui aussi ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que vous tous ! Cria-il à bout de souffle.

Soudain, un flash apparu à Yato. Abandonné.

-Elle est où maman, papa ?

-Oublie-la, elle n'est qu'une salope.

-Une quoi ?

-Mais tu vas la fermer espèce de sale fils de pute ?!

-AHHH! Ça fait mal ! A-a-arrête ! S-s'il-te-plait !

-Ta compris? La salope qui te sert de mère t'a abandonné ! T'a compris ?!

Alors Yukine aurait un mal être avec… Son passé ? Non impossible, C'était le plus grand secret d'un Dieu, il ne peut pas être au courant. Et puis ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi il avait eu des pensés perverses…

-Qu'est que vous voulez que je vous dise ?! « Yato désolé de vouloir être assez digne pour toi !? » Très bien, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ D'ÊTRE SI IGNORNT, DE CAUSER TANT DE MAL, D'ÊTRE SI ÉGOÏSTE, YATO !

Ce manège dura jusqu'au petit matin, comme la dernière fois. Sauf, que ça n'a pas fini exactement pareil. Cette fois ce n'étais pas du soulagement qu'il avait, mais des regards froids, durs et dégoutés.

-Je… je vais aller chercher de l'eau ! Dit le blondinet.

Quand celui-ci partit, les autres commencèrent.

-Yato, tu dois le bannir ! Dit Mayu.

-Tu vois bien qu'il ne fait que te causer du tort !

-Il a beau être un Shinki exceptionnel, un Régalia Sacré en plus, il est instable !

-Il va t'attirer encore plus de malheur que Kofuku !

Une douleur aigue traversa de bord en bord le dieu de la calamité.

-Ghhh...

-Quoi ? Il n'a pas recommencé, cet idiot en rute ?!

-Ta gueule Daikoku ! Dit Yato en se retournant vers la porte.

Tout ce qu'il vu, ce fût un plateau avec des verres d'eau reversé au sol.

oOoOo

Il le savait. Il n'était qu'une nuisance. Il aurait dû souhaiter la mort à son décès. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile. Est qu'il avait des amis? Est que les gens ont pleuré à son enterrement? Pourquoi ce sent-il si vide tout à coup? Pourtant, c'était la vérité, il n'y avait aucun secret, il était un enfant à problème bon à jeter. Alors pourquoi leurs paroles lui faisaient tant mal? C'étaient normal, non? Il en avait marre. Marre, de se battre pour rien, marre de travailler fort et de se faire cracher dessus, marre de vivre pour rien. S'il est si dangereux, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas transformé en ayakashi ? Ça aurait été tellement plus facile…. Tellement plus facile….

-N'importe quoi! Tu ne dois pas abandonner pour rien au monde Sekki ! Dit une voix

Il leva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Yato. Les larmes remontaient toutes seules. Ça lui faisait mal de lui mentir, mais il le devait. Pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste. Pour ne pas donner raison au autres.

-C'est pas comme si j'allais abandonné après quelques paroles déplacées ! Si je ne les connaissais pas, je jurais qu'ils voudraient se débarrasser de moi ! Dit-il en souriant assis dans l'herbe fraiche.

Yato l'observa quelque instant. Il se forçait à sourire, c'était évident. Mais la question était pourquoi ? Que pesait Yukine à ce point ?

Sans un mot, Yato souleva le chandail de Yukine.

-Qu… Qu'est que tu fais sale pervers ?! Dit-il le feu aux joues.

Puis les yeux de Yato tombèrent en plein sur les ecchymoses. Partout. Aucune parcelle de son torse n'avait été épargné. Pendant que son maitre gardait le silence, Yukine paniqua.

-Euh, ça, c'est, enfin, tu vas trouver ça idiot, mais j'ai tombé dans les escaliers du hall d'entrée quand je suis sorti ! Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-…Arrête de mentir Yukine. Comment tu t'es réellement fait ça ?

-Je viens de te le dire, pourtant ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Tu es du même avis des autres ? Eh bien va-y, bannis moi et retourne tuer des gens avec Nora ! Allez, vas-y, je me laisse faire ! De toute façon, je suis inutile… Les derniers, mots Yukine les chuchota le cœur serré.

À ses mots, le cœur de Yato manqua un battement. Yukine se sentait comme ça ? C'est sûr, après toutes les atrocités qu'on dit les autres, mais là… Et puis tout a dérapé à l'hôtel… Pourquoi ? Que lui cachait-il ? Prit d'une sorte d'impulsion, Yato prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes et une belle teinte rosé colora ses joues.

-Qu….

-Non. Non, tu te trompes Yukine. Je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de te bannir. Tu es le meilleur Shinki que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Et… Un soutient infaible.

-…Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, alors arrête de me traiter comme tel ! Je ne suis pas digne de t'avoir comme maître ! Je ne fais que te causer du souci ! Dit Yukine en le repoussant.

-Hum… Il y a peut-être un moyen pour te racheter. Dit Yato en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-…Et lequel ?

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Je crois qu'elle va en faire trois... La suite, prochainement ! Peut-être demain ! Vous avez des conseils, critiques ou mot d'encouragement ?


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction Noragami

Titre : Ma lumière

Couple : Yato x Yukine, contenu homosexuel, cela dit, ça se rapproche plus du Shonen-Ai.

Note : Tout les perso sont à Tadashi Kawashima et Adachitoka !

Résumé : Yukine a déjà été un humain. Avant, il était vivant. Mais c'est peut-être mieux s'il est mort après tout… Ou pas. Est-ce que Yato sera en mesure de recoller les morceaux ?

Mot de l'auteur : Voilà le deuxième et avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pardon pour le petit retard... Pour ce qui est des faute dans le premier... Je vous supplie de me pardonner ! C'est un vieil écrit et dans le temps, j'avais pour habitude d'écrire au passé composé... Oui, je sais...

Chapitre 2

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel.

-Quoi ? Dit le blondinet d'une voix chevrotante

-Si tu veux être pardonné pour ce que tu as fait, tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel. Comment tu t'es fait ses blessures, dit-il en les pointant du menton, Pourquoi tu as eu des pensées perverses, pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire. Balance tout. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-… Mais si je te le dis, je ne serais plus digne d'être ton Shinki. Dit-il en murmurant.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Répondit le dieu

-Parce que c'est vraiment trop humiliant ! Je suis sale Yato, je suis faible ! Pourquoi je suis revenu à la vie si ce n'est que pour faire du tort aux autres ? Et puis t'a entendu les autres ? Ils veulent me voir mort ! Dit-il en levant le ton.

-Pff, j'men fou de ce que peuvent dire les autres. Alors, dis-moi comment t'as fait ça. dit-il en pointant les blessures.

-Et tu peux me rappeler pourquoi ?

-Pour te faire pardonner ! Dit-il convaincant.

-…Ben premièrement, ce n'est pas comment, mais qui.

Yato resta calme, après tout, il s'en doutait assez, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait de rage. Qui a pu faire ça a SON shinki ?

-Il… Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelle Takeshi Kaze…

-Hum… Continu. Pourquoi donc ses pensées perverses ?

-Tu me prend pour qui ? Ce n'est pas des pensées perverses j'te dis ! Dit-il

-Ouais, c'est ça, dis dont que Bichamone aime cueillir des fleur en chantant la mélodie du bonheur. Répond-il sarcastiquement.

-…Mais pourquoi tu ne me crois pas... ? murmura le plus jeune. Je suis ton shinki, non ? Tu les crois ? Tu penses que je n'ai que ça à faire, moi, te souiller ?! Fini-il en s'énervant, les larmes aux yeux.

Yato le regarda les yeux exorbités. Yukine semblait vraiment culpabiliser. Mais s'il n'avait pas eu de pensées perverses, comment se fait-il qu'il l'ai senti ? Sekki lui mentait forcément, à moins que…

-Yukine, répond moi franchement. Est que tu aurais fait ça ?

Ça y ai. Yato le savait. L'ancien humain baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer ses yeux plein d'eau. Ses poings se crispèrent dans l'herbe fraîche. Ses dents se serrèrent d'elles-mêmes. Ne pas couler, ne pas couler, ses larmes ne pouvaient pas couler !

-…

-Yukine ? Dit le dieu inquiet de la soudaine léthargie de son shinki.

Puis celui-ci craqua.

-…M-mais j'voulais pas Yato ! J'voulais pas je te jure ! J'voulais pas qu'il me fasse ça ! M-mais… Mais j'étais dans le noir… J'avais peur… Sanglota le petit, la tête toujours baissée.

Hein ?

-Comment ça, tu ne voulais pas ? Dit Yato d'un ton tranchant.

-HEIN ? Euh, je, non… bafouilla Yukine

-Yukine, dit-il en l'agrippant par les épaules. Tu étais consentant ou pas ? Et ne t'avise même pas à mentir. Dit le dieu plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux orangés de son protégé.

Yukine hésita un moment. Est que Yato le rejetterait s'il lui disait la vérité ? En même temps, il semblait profondément inquiet.

Non ! Non, non, non, il ne devait rien dire !

-Qu'est que ça pourrait te faire, hein ? Dit-il en se relevant. Et puis, laisser faire ! Va te faire foutre, Yato ! cria-il jusqu'à s'en briser la voix. Et comme par hasard, C'est exactement à ce moment-là que tous les autres sont arrivés.

-Yukine ! cria Daikoku Comment ose-tu ? Insulter ton maître de la sorte !

-Hein ? dit celui-ci en se tournant légèrement.

-Tu dépasse les bornes, Yukine. Dit Bichamone. Yato ! dit-elle à son intention. Bannis le toute suite, sinon, c'est moi qui me charge d'en finir !

Sekki tressailli. En finir ? Il eut un sourire amer. Yato le bannirait-il lui-même ou laisserait Bishamon le tuer ?

-Hein ? Mais tu peux pas me demander ça, Bishamon ! Sekki est mon shinki !

-Il faut faire un choix Yato ! Il va falloir que tu fasses ton deuil comme moi, quand tu as éliminé mes shinkis ! Alors décide toi et vite !

-Je... hésita Yato en proie d'un grand trouble

-C'est bon, Yato. dit son petit shinki.

-Quoi... ?

-Arrête de mentir. Je le sais que tu souffres à cause de moi. Alors... dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Alors, Bannis-moi, Yato !

-Tu as pris une bonne décision, pour une fois. Déclara Tejin

-...Non.

-Quoi ? hoqueta le plus petit.

-Non. J'ai dit non, Yukine ! Je refuse de te bannir et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que je sais que t'a besoins de moi ! JE SAIS QUE T'A JUSTE BESOIN DE QUELQUE'UN SUR QUI TE REPOSER ! fini par crier le dieu de la calamité

Les yeux du plus petit s'écarquillèrent.

-Qu'est que tu racontes Yato ? Tu vois bien que Yukine ne te cause que des ennuis depuis que tu en a fait ton shinki ! dit Daikoku

-Tu perds ton temps avec lui !

-Vous... Vous dites n'importe quoi ! cria désespéramment Yato, mais il fût interrompu par des sanglots. Fort, déchirant. Il tourna la tête vers son protégé et se pétrifia. Oh, c'est vrai, Yukine était là. Il pouvait entendre toutes les atrocités de ses « amis ».

\- Si tu penses que pleurer va arranger ton cas !

-Yuki... Commença Yato

-Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, arrête ça toute suite ! cria Yukine. Arrête de me regarder avec ce regard désolé ! Assume ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! T'entend ? C'est de ta faute tout ce qui s'est passé ! C'est de ta faute si je n'ai plus de dignité ! C'est de ta faute si je m'ai fait violé dans ce bar de merde ! fini Yuuki en le regardant avec colère et en panique.

-...

-...Un bar ? Qu'est que tu faisais là ? interrogea Tejin

-Ah, violé ? La belle affaire ! T'es un Régalia sacré ou pas ? ricana Daikoku

-M-mais c'est vrai ! I-il m'a pris par surprise ! J-je voulais sortir dehors pour marcher avec lui, mais il m'a attaché dans une pièce ! essaya de se justifier le pauvre petit.

-Oui, je comprends Yukine... dit Mayu d'un air désolé, Mais tu sais qu'on ne doit pas parler aux inconnus ? Voilà ce que ça donne à la fin...

Yukine les regarda les uns après les autres. Hiyori ne disait rien. Elle pensait probablement la même chose. Il s'écha ses larmes d'un revère de main en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Pourquoi avait-il cette boule prise dans la gorge ? Il se sentit nausée tout d'un coup. Ses amis... Non, ceux qu'il pensait être ses amis l'ont trahi. Même Yato. Parce que Yato resta là, figé et ne disait rien. Il les détesta pendant un bref instant. Non, ils avaient raison.

-Hé Yato... dit doucement Yukine

-Hein ? dit-il surprit

-...Qu'est que tu ferais si je mourais ?

Je sais, je sais, c'est un chapitre d'une extrême courté, mais je trouvais que c'était là le moment à couper. *Sourire Sadique*

En passant, je remercie les gens qui écrivent un petit commentaire... C'est gentil de votre part ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur !

Yukine va-t-mourir ? Que fera Yato ? Tout ça, dans le dernier chapitre !

(On se croirait dans une pub pour un film, genre Star Wars 34, tient.)


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction Noragami

Titre : Ma lumière

Couple : Yato x Yukine, contenu homosexuel, cela dit, ça se rapproche plus du Shonen-Ai.

Note : Tout les perso sont à Tadashi Kawashima et Adachitoka !

Résumé : Yukine a déjà été un humain. Avant, il était vivant. Mais c'est peut-être mieux s'il est mort après tout… Ou pas. Est-ce que Yato sera en mesure de recoller les morceaux ?

Mot de l'auteur : Voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Oui, je sais, il est super court...

Chapitre 3

-Qu'est que tu ferais si je mourais ?

-Quoi ? M-mais t'es déjà mort, Yukine !

-Tu comprends pas idiot...Rit-il brièvement. Si je décidais d'en finir, qu'est que tu ferais ? clarifia-il

-T-tu dis n'importe quoi Yukine ! Tu ne songes quand même pas à faire ça, hein ? Paniqua le dieu.

-Hé bien... Si ça peut t'enlever un fardeau comme moi... C'est évident que je le ferais ! Je suis un Régalia et mon devoir est de trouver les meilleures solutions pour mon maitre, pour le protéger. Alors si c'est le seul moyen...

-Et tu crois que t'enlever la vie va changer quelque chose ?! cria un peu trop fort le dieu de la calamité. Tu crois que fuir tes responsabilités comme ça, ça va tout arranger ?! Tu dois affronter tes problèmes en face et assumer !

-Assumer quoi ? J'ai rien à assumer, à ce que je sache ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me bannir, sinon, c'est moi qui vais le faire ! Cria le petit

Yato s'élança sur lui et l'enlaça dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles se Yukine. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu...

-Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche de ce que pense les autres, ok !? Ils peuvent bien aller se les mettre ou je pense leurs foutus conseilles ! Je m'en fou que ce soit contre nature 2 hommes qui sortent ensemble, si je t'aime, je t'aime point final ! Je veux juste recommencer... Tout... Et puis, je suis un dieu et je peux faire ce que je veux ! Et ce je souhaite en ce moment, c'est que tu restes avec moi, Yukine ! Déclara Yato dans son discours.

C'en était trop pour Yukine qui s'effondra en sanglot sur Yato en le traitant d'idiot. Ledit idiot sourit en lui relevant le visage.

-Je t'aime, Yukine. Dit-il avant de l'embraser tendrement.

Les autres étaient un peu sur le cul. Yato et Yukine ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Pourtant, un regard assassin de la part du dieu Yato les firent tairent. C'est là-dessus que Yato partit avec Yukine dans ses bras.

Fin

Voilà ! Comment vous avez trouvez ? Vos avis ? Perso, au début, c'était pas supposé être un genre de slut shaming ! En fait, je savais même pas que ça existait ce terme jusqu'à la fiction du même nom sur KRH où Gokudera vit ça. D'ailleurs, je vous invite à aller la voir ! Mais bref, ils sont pas mignons, Yato et Yukine ? Je sais, la fin peut sembler un peu guimauve... Où carrément guimauve... Que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas très habile pour les fins ! Surtout, merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
